The present disclosure relates to information services infrastructure and network management, and more specifically, to a graphical user interface used to display information related to monitored devices. Computer systems may include many devices communicatively coupled to one another via a network. Networking and sharing of devices adds a level of complexity that is not present with a single device, standing alone. Network and system administrators may manage network devices using various software tools, which may include a graphical user interface.